


"are you high?"

by frozenburritos



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Friends, Underage Drug Use, and alex is no fool, fwb? maybe tomorrow night but for now my boys are content, informed consent is important, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenburritos/pseuds/frozenburritos
Summary: justin shows up at alex's house one night, baked and in the mood for some cuddles





	"are you high?"

Alex was surprised, to say the least, to hear a knock on his front door at eleven PM on a school night. He was even more surprised when he hesitantly cracked it open, chain lock still secured, to see Justin Foley on the other side. In a rush he closed the door, unlatched the chain mechanism, and opened it up once more, fully. 

“What are you doing here? Bryce wouldn’t let you kiss his ass anymore or something?” Alex asked, an edge to his voice hopefully letting Justin know how he felt about his unexpected appearance. A second passed before Justin comprehended the remark, chuckling slightly, covering his eyes with a hand and dragging it down, concealing a small smile. 

“Man, Standall, I don’t remember you ever being _this_ funny.” His head started to shake as he continued to laugh. Alex was caught off guard by his reaction, fully piecing together the puzzle when Justin almost fell over after staring at Alex’s socked feet for too long, the only thing stopping him from colliding with the cement being Alex’s steady hands suddenly gripping his forearms. 

“Holy shit, are you high?” Alex asked, and he couldn’t help but pull a tight-lipped smile. 

“I’m really hungry, do you have food here?” Justin replied with another question, hooded eyes meeting Alex’s piercing blue ones. His hands were still firmly locked on his elbows, an action that was reciprocated with less force from the other boy. 

“Dear God, get in here,” Alex pulled Justin forward, dragging him into the house and closing the door as quietly as he could behind him with his hip while keeping hold of the blazed boy. “Let’s get you something to eat, yeah?” 

Testing the waters, Alex released one of Justin’s arms, eliciting a small frown. Without thinking about the awkwardness of holding only one arm at the elbow, Alex lead Justin further back into his house, explaining something that Justin wasn’t paying attention to. Once they finally reached the kitchen, Justin moved his hold to Alex’s hand. 

“That was a really ‘no homo’ way to do it, don’t you think?” He mumbled, staring intently at the glint of metal in Alex’s nose. 

“…Right.” He stated uncomfortably, shaking his head and preparing Justin a glass of water with his one free hand. “I can make you a sandwich or something, but that’s about the best of my ability.” Justin nodded slightly in agreement, taking a sip from the glass he’d been handed.

Not wanting to upset the boy again, Alex made the entire sandwich with one hand, handing the peanut butter and jelly on white bread to the brunet, who gave him a small smile before practically inhaling it. Alex leaned against the counter, making no move to let go of Justin’s hand, simply watching him eat. A comfortable silence had draped over the two of them, and Alex was glad that Justin wasn’t a chatty stoner.

“Let’s go to my room,” Alex finally decided with a sigh, refilling Justin’s glass and making for the stairway. Justin pouted, staying in place instead of allowing himself to be pulled forward once more. The blond knit his brows, turning around to face him and see what was wrong. 

“Are you going to make me sleep on the floor?” He questioned, voice innocent and light. Alex was caught off guard, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

“I was planning on that, yes,” he admitted. Justin’s small frown deepened, glancing dreamily out the window over the sink. 

“I don’t wanna go there yet, then,” he childishly protested. Alex sighed, taking a step closer to the other boy and setting the glass back down on the counter.

“Where else would you sleep?” Alex asked with a chuckle. Justin began swinging their arms between them, waiting a moment before supplying his answer. 

“With you. In your bed, I mean,” he shrugged. Alex was blown away, trying and failing to keep the shock he was feeling off his face.

“How much weed did you smoke?” he muttered under his breath, composing himself before replying at full volume. “I mean, you can if you want, that just wasn’t what I thought you would want.” 

Without skipping a beat, he turned away and continued to lead Justin in the direction of his room. He gave vague instructions to finding the bathroom in case he needed to go in the middle of the night, filling the air with meaningless explanations pertaining to where things were in his house. 

“You don’t really know me, Alex,” Justin finally blurted out, causing Alex to pause. His hand was hovering over the doorknob that was assumably attached to the door concealing his room. 

“Well, yeah, we’ve never really talked in private before,” his mind was racking the possible trains of thought Justin could be having, where this could possibly lead. 

“So how’d you know I’d want to sleep on the floor?” he sounded almost hurt when he proposed the thought.

“Well boys… don’t really usually, like, want to sleep in my bed on a regular basis,” Alex stuttered out, glad he was still facing the door so Justin couldn’t see the blush burning on his cheeks. 

“Would you want them to, though?” Justin whispered, and Alex finally raised his head to make eye contact. 

“Foley, I don’t understand where you’re-“ Alex began, cut off when Justin pressed his lips against his own. The kiss was broken short by Alex, who pulled away shaking his head. 

“I can’t do this to you, Justin, you’re not sober,” he continued shaking his head with more intensity, free hand making its way to rest on Justin’s chest. He nodded slightly, leaning in to peck Alex’s cheek.

Finally the door in front of them was opened, Alex flicking the light switch as he guided Justin in the doorway. A light October breeze drifted in through the open window, Justin shivering in his thin clothing. With a frown, Alex released his hand and gestured vaguely towards his bed, Justin happily taking a seat and wedging off his battered Vans. 

Alex nudged his arm to get him up, holding up a thicker t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. Hit with a wave of exhaustion, Justin leaned heavily on Alex as he undressed him, refitting him in the warmer clothes. As he pulled the shirt on, Alex noticed how close their faces had become, hesitating before placing a quick kiss on Justin’s cheek and moving away to change into pajamas himself. 

Justin drowsily smiled, stretching his arms above his head before lying down, wrapping himself heavily in blankets. Alex breathed out a laugh as he turned out the lights, making his way back over to the bed and crawling over Justin to get to his side. Both boys giggled quietly when the bed shook gently at Alex’s sudden weight.

A small-scale war broke out when Alex reached to steal blankets back from Justin, who only laughed and wrapped himself up tighter in the duvet. 

“Fine, if you want to play that way, I can play,” Alex mischievously stated, diving into the giant pile of warmth Justin had created. He wiggled around until he was pressed up snugly against Justin, head popping out the top soon after. 

“Perfect,” Justin smiled, struggling to keep his eyes open with how tired he was quickly becoming. 

“I’m going to move all these blankets to my side of the bed the second you fall asleep, I hope you know that,” Alex giggled, looking up at Justin’s red eyes with as much sincerity as he could muster. 

“Nooooo!” Justin jokingly whisper-shouted, somehow finding enough space between them to reach an arm around Alex, failing to pull him closer only because it was physically impossible. They giggled quietly together, sound melting into the darkness around them. Justin leaned his head a fraction of an inch further down, touching Alex’s forehead to his softly. “I’d really like to kiss you now.”

“I know,” Alex sighed, “but you’re high.” He reminded them both sadly, hyperaware of the wandering hand curling itself into his blonde hair. With a sigh, Justin moved his head forward once again, hovering over Alex’s mouth and settling into the crook of his neck. Both of them were squished onto the same half of the bed, heat radiating off of them heavily. 

“Hey ‘Lex?” Justin mumbled, eyes finally slipping shut. 

“Yeah?” Alex whispered back, fearing he would be too late for a response. 

“I’m glad I walked to your house,” he sighed out, breathing almost immediately slowing down to a steady rhythm. The simple response had filled Alex with calm. With the final hope that Justin would remember everything in the morning, Alex fell asleep, hand buried gently in his newly discovered friend’s hair, pure bliss surrounding him for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really old sorry but heres some more content


End file.
